


Time for a Vacation

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Vacation times Three [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Iris is alive, Multi, Savitar is alive, Savitar!Barry, Threesome, Vacation Time, ignoring the canon endings, some good happens to troubled characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: When Mon-El leaves, Kara decides she needs a vacation. But when she arrives on Earth-1, she meets Savitar. And he clearly needs one, too. But he's not the only one.





	Time for a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, have a plot for my smutty Kara/Barry/Mick story "Cheering up" :D This one's short but I'll definitely write more.
> 
> I haven't finished the last seasons of either show so... meh. Writer's prerogative and stuff.
> 
> Written for the Summerofbang

“So you can see everyone's little bits with that?”

 

“What! No, I -” Kara stuttered, mortified. 

 

“Ignore him.”

 

Kara blinked and almost missed it. When the blonde one - Sara - said it, the arsonist’s - Mick! - smile vanished, replaced with a look of… Acceptance? Resignation? 

 

He turned and walked away before Kara could say anything, and Sara started a conversation, asking about Kara’s powers. 

 

*** 

 

“What do you mean, you  _ forgot?”  _ Barry asked incredulously. “Someone on your team  _ died _ ! Someone I knew! And you just…  _ forgot?” _

 

He was angry, and hurt. Kara could hear it in his voice. She'd thought this Snart had been an enemy before, but apparently Barry saw it differently. 

 

“Did you at least inform Lisa?” Barry asked now. “You know, his  _ sister?” _

 

Going by the frantic looks the team exchanged, that was a no. 

 

“Of course I told her.”

 

Everyone but Kara jumped. She'd heard Mick coming. He was scowling. 

 

“How did you tell her?” Ray asked. “We weren't in 2016 that long…”

 

“Same way we told her we’re leaving in the first place,” he said, crossing his arms. “I used Gideon. Had her create a hologram, because I couldn't reach her in person. Not ideal but the best - and least - I could do.”

 

They all stared at him. 

 

“Gideon has a hologram function?” Ray asked. 

 

Mick snorted. “Of course. You've seen it. Took Snart ‘n me two days to figure out how to create one of ourselves and send it to the right time. No big deal.”

 

He wandered off and Kara and Barry shared a look over Ray's dumbstruck face. Something was clearly going wrong here. 

 

***

 

“Didn't know he had a brain to control.”

 

_ “Jefferson Jackson!” _

 

This time even Kara jumped at the fury in Barry's voice. The speedster was standing there, shaking, as he stared at the man on fire with such anger and disappointment that  _ Kara  _ wanted to hang her head in shame. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Barry demanded as he stalked closer. “Mick’s on your team! You don't… Do you want him to  _ leave?  _ Because you -  _ all of you -  _ treat him like trash.” He looked at the assembled team members.

 

“It's  _ Mick _ ,” Sara tried to argue, but was immediately cut off. 

 

“So what?” Barry snarled. “He isn't a part of the team? He doesn't have feelings? He's too stupid to be insulted? You don't need him anyway and he could just leave the team? Which of these idiotic ideas are in your head, making you think it's okay to talk to him like that?”

 

“I can talk for myself, you know,” Mick grumbled. 

 

“But you  _ don't _ !” Barry cried, rounding on him. Kara was impressed with the way that made Mick back up a step.

 

“You just… You let them talk to you like that, let them treat you like you're a - a toy they can use and then push in a corner. You're  _ not _ !”

 

Mick blinked and the rest of the team was equally speechless. 

 

“Damn, Scarlet, didn't know you feel that way about me,” Mick finally managed. 

 

The fight seemed to go out of Barry at that. “Don't… Just… You deserve better. Especially while you're grieving.”

 

Kara saw the eyes of the team widen. Apparently there was something they had forgotten about. 

 

She shook her head and walked closer, putting her hand on Mick’s shoulder, ignoring the way he tensed. 

 

“How about some food?” She asked gently. “Barry? You joining us?”

 

He nodded jerkily and together they towed Mick away. Kara was sure, between Barry and her, they would be able to make Mick give that small smile again. 

  
  


***

 

Kara stared at the wall of her apartment, Cisco’s device running through her fingers. 

Mon-El was gone. She had sent him away. She was out of her job, her sister was in a new relationship and frantically trying to find her father, and Winn and James were busy playing heroes with each other.

 

Kara was alone.

 

With a decisive nod she scribbled a message on the notepad on her fridge, sent Clark a quick email, and activated the device.

 

***

 

“Is anybody home?”

 

Kara wandered around STAR Labs, wondering where everybody went. A crash led her into a room she hadn’t seen before, where she ran right into Cisco.

 

“Hey, Kara,” Cisco exclaimed, blinking. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. “What are you doing here? Please tell me it’s not a crisis, we’re not really ready for another one right now…”

 

Kara frowned. “No, no crisis. I just… I wanted… But if you guys are busy…”

 

He waved his arms around. “No, no, it’s totally fine, our crisis is over right now. Well. We have a Barry clone in our pipeline who we’re not sure what to do with but apart from that…”

 

“You have what?” she asked a bit helplessly and he sighed, taking her hand and walking her down to the pipeline.

 

“Kara, meet Savitar,” he said once he opened the hatch so she could look into the cell.

 

Kara stared at the man inside the cell, feeling horrified. It was certainly Barry, just with a mess of scars over the right side of his face.

 

“What… What happened?” she asked, stepping closer. Barry - Savitar - just stared at the ground, not moving from his spot on the cell floor.

 

“There’s been a lot going on,” Cisco said, hands in his pockets. “Long story short, this is not the real Barry, but a time remnant made from too much time travel. He was terrorising the city and trying to kill Iris, because he thought that was how he would be able to stay alive. We fought him. Tried to kill him. Didn’t work. So now we’re stuck with him in there.”

 

Kara still felt horrified. “Where’s Barry?” she asked.

 

Cisco shrugged. “Took Iris and went off to heal from the trauma somewhere.”

 

“And he left him here?” Kara exclaimed incredulously. 

 

“Uh, duh,” Cisco answered. “What else was he supposed to do?”

 

Kara felt anger rising up in her. “Not put him in a cell like a common criminal,” she spat. “Does he know me?”

 

Cisco nodded, eying her warily. “Yeah… He’s from after the Alien thing, so…”

 

“Okay, get him out,” she interrupted him. “I’m taking him with me.”

 

Savitar - Barry - raised his head inside the cell, staring at her. 

 

“Uh. What?” Cisco asked, staring at her, too.

 

Kara rounded on him. “He’s  _ Barry _ ! No matter what happened, you can’t just leave him in there. I’ll take him with me and we’re going to get him help!”

 

“Kara,” Cisco said, trying to soothe her. “He’s a time remnant. He’s going to vanish, or be hunted, or -”

 

“Then I’ll take him to another earth,” Kara interrupted again. “He needs help. He needs a  _ friend _ !”  _ And so do I _ she didn’t say but it seemed like the Barry inside the cell heard it anyway. He got up and put his hands on the glass, staring at her with hope and hunger in his eyes.

 

“I really can’t do this, Kara,” Cisco said. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Cisco,” she replied. “ _ I’m _ sorry.” 

 

He blinked and then went down like a rock when she punched him. She made sure he was comfortable, before she looked at the panel to open the cell.

 

Barry stepped out slowly as soon as the door opened. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

 

Kara realized his voice was also slightly different. “I think we both need some time to figure out who we want to be,” she told him, holding out her hand. “Somewhere where no one will need our help but us. Want to come with me?”

 

He nodded and took her hand. “Where did you have in mind?”

 

She smiled and he responded, slower and more shy. “Let’s be surprised,” she said and activated Cisco’s dimension hopper again.   
  


***

 

The waves were the only sound to be heard for miles, except the birds. There were a lot of birds.

 

“I never knew a tropical island would be so loud,” Kara said, turning from her back to her stomach on her sun chair.

 

“I know,” Barry agreed, lazily flipping through his book. “But at least it’s not traffic.”

 

“That would be weird,” Kara agreed, closing her eyes. “Seeing as we’re on a deserted island.”

 

“Yeah,” Barry agreed.

 

They were silent for a moment.

 

“You know,” Barry said, putting down his book. He looked over, admiring the naked curve of Kara’s back, and wondering if he could convince her to take off her bikini bottom, too, for maximum sun exposure. “There’s someone else who really needs a vacation.”

 

Kara turned her head and opened one eye to look at him questioningly. “Who?”

 

“Want to take a trip through time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
